The present application relates to winding coils of wire onto poles of dynamo-electric cores. More particularly, the present application relates to an improved method for generating translational, rotational, and stratification motions in the winding of the wires. Stratification motions—i.e., motions that distribute the winding needle in a radial direction—are performed to regularly distribute the turns along the height of a pole in a dynamo-electric component either inwardly toward the center of the core, or outwardly, from the center of the core.
Wire coils for some cores may be wound using wire delivering needles moved in translational and rotational motion. Such motions and the mechanisms for generating them are similar to those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,858,835 and 5,484,114, in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Nos. 60/148,473, filed Aug. 12, 1999, and 60/214,218, filed Jun. 23, 2000, and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/632,281, filed Aug. 4, 2000, all of which are commonly assigned with the present application. Each of the above identified patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
As described in the above-mentioned cases, a winding shaft carries a wire dispensing needle or needles. During winding, the wires are dispensed through the hollow interior of the winding shaft and needle by the relative motion of the shaft with respect to the core. Such motions deliver tensioned wires and wind them around the poles to form the turns of the coil.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a winding apparatus with an improved method for generating rotational and translational movements of the shaft and needle while stratifying the wire along the poles of the dynamo-electric core.